Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Angel
by DarkChild316
Summary: During a starry night in Konoha, at the Hokage Mansion where they live Naruto plays a song for his lover Konan. How does she thank him? Naruto/Konan. Please R&R.


Hey everybody the bad boy DarkChild316 is back with another installment of my debut series _**Icha Icha Paradise **_this one featuring our hero Naruto and the quiet and reserved Konan. Enjoy!

Summary: During a starry night in Konoha, at the Hokage Mansion where they live Naruto plays a song for his lover Konan. How does she thank him? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Naruto or any of the characters or songs mentioned in this story.

Authors Note: Naruto is 18 and Konan is 30

* * *

It was a starry night in Konoha as the moon shone brightly on the houses of the Hidden Leaf village. Inside the master bedroom of one home, the Hokage Mansion to be exact we look to find our Orange Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze relaxing in his room joined by his beautiful lover Konan.

It had been two years since the 4th Shinobi World War where Naruto had killed Madara and Obito with the help of Killer Bee and a redeemed Sasuke who joined the two jinchuuriki after being snapped out of his deep sense of vengeance and hatred by the previous four Hokage.

After the war was over Naruto was celebrated as a hero in the Five Great Shinobi Nations and for his heroic deeds at the demand of the Fire Daimyo, Naruto was finally rewarded with his lifelong dream of becoming the Sixth Hokage of Konohakagure.

Among those who congratulated him on the honor was his close friend Konan, who had always had a soft spot for the blonde jinchuuriki after he saved her from getting killed by Obito shortly before the start of the war(even though he couldn't stop him from getting his hands on Nagato's Rinnegan.)

Ultimately however it made no difference because with Konan still alive the Allied Shinobi Forces had someone who knew all the strengths and weaknesses of Obito and the Rinnegan, and that proved to be the decisive factor in the war.

Afterwards Naruto then asked Konan to be his lover to which she excitedly accepted by giving him a heartfelt kiss and pretty soon she transferred to Konoha to be with him.

It came as one hell of a shock to the rest of the ninja world, a former Akatsuki Nin dating a jinchuuriki that was true irony, the predator falling in love with its prey.

Back in the present, Naruto was relaxing in bed wearing an orange and black t-shirt and matching boxer shorts, while Konan had on a sky blue floral patterned kimono that ended at mid-thigh with the top closed very low revealing an ample amount of cleavage. Naruto was also playing a wooden guitar as he had recently acuired a knack for singing much to Konan's delight.

"Hey Konan-Chan, would you care to hear a song?" said Naruto.

"After a day like this a song would be great, what exactly did you have in mind Naruto-Kun?" answered Konan.

"Well I've been listening to a lot of music lately, and I found this song that reminds me a lot of you whenever I hear it"

"Well then, let's hear it".

"Alright then, here goes." And with that, Naruto began to sing:

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up, and brushes her sky blue hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see_  
_this beautiful lady that's walking around with me._  
_And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"_  
_And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

_I feel wonderful because I see_  
_the love light in your eyes._  
_And the wonder of it all_  
_is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

_It's time to go home now, and I've got an aching head,_  
_so I give her the car keys, and she helps me to bed._  
_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,_  
_I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight._  
_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

"So how was that Konan-Chan?" said Naruto only to have Konan respond not with words, but with a passionate kiss.

"That was so beautiful Naruto-Kun" said Konan

"I know, the reason I chose that song was because it reminds me of the beauty I saw in you, and that I still see in you, since the day we first met. You are everything to me. I love you Konan-Chan" said Naruto.

"Oh Naruto-Kun!" exclaimed Konan and she crushed her lips to Naruto's in a rush of pure emotion, overjoyed from Naruto's declaration of love.

The two lovers engaged in another heated, passion-filled kiss, but there was something more to this kiss than with all of their other kisses. There was want, desire, and above everything else, lust.

Soon the kiss deepened as Konan opened her mouth and allowed Naruto to slide his tongue into her mouth, where Naruto and Konan's tongues began a lust-fueled battle for dominance.

Cerulean blue eyes gazed deeply into piercing orange eyes as Naruto's tongue ravaged Konan's mouth as their tongues continued their sacred dance of love.

Finally after what seemed like years, they broke the kiss. Naruto looked intently into Konan's eyes which by now were heavily-lidded with lust for him. They both knew what was coming next, and from the desire in each other's eyes they both wanted this badly.

Konan, reached for the edge of Naruto's shirt and lifted it up and over his head and tossed it to the floor. She then made quick work of his boxers and tossed them aside.

Meanwhile Naruto gripped her obi sash and undid it allowing her kimono to fall off of her. The young couple paused for a moment to take in the sight of each other's perfect bodies.

Naruto had broad shoulders on strong muscular arms, a solid muscular chest and powerful chiseled abdomen, powerful legs, and to top it off, his member which now stood tall and proud, and looked absolutely delicious to her.

Konan had a smooth flat stomach on a petite waist, wide curvy hips, long creamy legs, toned yet somewhat meaty thighs, and on top of all that, luscious ample breasts and the beautiful pink folds of her soaked womanhood.

"Konan-Chan, there's no question about it, you really are a true angel." said Naruto making Konan blush. Naruto always knew just what to say.

"You look pretty handsome yourself Naruto-Kun." replied Konan.

The next moment Naruto and Konan were in a 69 position with Konan's womanhood hovering over Naruto's face and Konan's face just over his manhood.

"Naruto-Kun are you ready" said Konan who gripped his erection, and toyed with it.

"Ready when you are Konan-Chan" said Naruto who gripped her folds with both thumbs, and spread them apart to see the wetness within.

Naruto then began trailing his tongue onto Konan's clit while prodding at her insides with his index finger making Konan moan in pleasure at her blonde lover's handiwork.

In response to this Konan started to jerk off Naruto's cock while toying with his ballsac. She then began running her tongue up and down Naruto's shaft making Naruto shiver from how warm her tongue was.

She then surprised Naruto by cupping her huge breasts and enclosing Naruto's cock in them. The sheer feeling of the pliable orbs of flesh on his manhood made Naruto's eyes roll into the back of his head giving him a look that made it seem as though he had died and gone to heaven.

Konan almost burst out laughing at how comical he looked as she began to stroke her endowments onto Naruto's cock which by now was as hard as could be. As she did that she engulfed the top half of Naruto's cock and began to suck on it.

Meanwhile Naruto continued to prod away at Konan's pussy while burying his tongue as far as it would go into her. This made Konan blush from how hot his tongue felt inside her.

Both lovers continued to pleasure each other as they both began to feel themselves getting ready to come at any second. Knowing this, Konan continued her paizuri strokes on Naruto's cock being extra sure to pay close attention to the veins of his cock.

Meanwhile Naruto buried his whole mouth into Konan's womanhood. This in effect doubled the pleasure that Konan felt while allowing Naruto to get every last drop of her tasty fluids.

Finally the pleasure they felt became too much for both of them as they both came at the same time. Naruto unleashed a thick torrent of semen into Konan's mouth as Konan released her delicious fluids onto Naruto's tongue.

Konan released Naruto cock from her mouth and her breasts as she licked Naruto's cock clean of the semen. She then swallowed the semen as she got off of Naruto, who had just finished licking her pussy clean of her fluids.

"Tasty Konan-Chan" said Naruto while smacking his lips making Konan giggle.

"You're pretty tasty yourself Naruto-Kun" replied Konan who then got on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed and seductively licked her lips at Naruto.

Naruto then got behind Konan and began to tease the blue-haired woman by rubbing the head of his manhood onto her wet folds. He then continued to tease her by easing himself into her as slowly as possible, but the more he slid himself into her, the harder it became to control himself.

Eventually he reached a barrier and he looked into Konan's eyes as if asking for permission to proceed, to which Konan gave a slight nod. Naruto then broke down Konan's inner barrier with one swift thrust.

Naruto moaned at how warm and tight Konan's womanhood felt around his length, while Konan moaned at how big her lover's length felt inside her. Naruto then began to pound into Konan's heated core which made Konan bury her face into the pillows in front of her while screaming in pleasure.

Naruto smirked at this as he continued to pummel his cock into her pussy. He then reached forward and cupped the blue-haired angels heaving breasts and began to squeeze and fondle the jiggling mounds.

Sweat began to form on both lovers bodies as Naruto slid in and out of Konan with ease. Konan looked back at Naruto with a glazed look in her eyes and pressed her lips onto Naruto's. Konan then began trailing her fingers under Naruto's chin as their tongue's drenched each other in their own individual nectars.

Naruto and Konan groaned into each other's mouths and the lewd sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as Naruto's crotch was sent flying into Konan's plump ass. Konan's entire face by now was covered in a hot red blush as Naruto continued to pleasure her breasts while jetting his cock into her warmth.

With one last movement of his hips Konan's womanhood coiled around and pulled on Naruto's length firing an impregnating burst of semen into the blue-haired angel's womb.

Naruto pulled out of Konan and gathered her in his arms and held her close to him while the two lovers nuzzled each other affectionately.

"That was so amazing Naruto-Kun." said Konan.

"Thanks, you were pretty amazing yourself Konan-Chan" said Naruto

"Are you up for some more fun Naruto-Kun?" said Konan and Naruto agreed without the slightest hesitation. The next moment Konan was straddling him backwards as Naruto held onto her petite waist and he slowly eased himself into her slender form again.

Konan's blush returned to her face and she gripped the sheets as her lover began to thrust into her once again. Naruto instantly reached up and cupped her jiggling breasts and began bouncing the soft orbs of flesh in the palms of his hands.

Konan whimpered in pleasure as Naruto was now pounding into her at an inhuman pace. She couldn't believe the immortal stamina he possessed, but she contributed this to him being the jinchuuriki of Kurama.

Konan turned her head to look into Naruto's eyes and their lips met as Konan worked her hips in tandem with his thrusts. Piercing orange eyes stared deeply into entrancing cerulean ones as the pair shared a passionate kiss.

Naruto soon felt himself getting close to another orgasm and with the way Konan was moaning into his mouth, he could tell she was getting close as well. Knowing this, Naruto continued to pummel into her heated core all while continuing to squeeze and pinch her breasts.

Naruto's constant teasing of her breasts finally paid off as Konan's pussy wrapped around him again causing his cock to spasm sending another wave of semen into her.

Naruto and Konan collapsed to the bed and panted out of exhaustion. Konan looked back at Naruto and looked to see him looking less tired than she was which didn't really surprise her.

"Naruto-Kun, I can honestly say that your level of stamina never ceases to amaze me." quipped Konan and all of a sudden a mischievous smirk appeared on Naruto's face.

"Well Konan-Chan get ready to be amazed again." said Naruto and the next second Konan found herself pinned underneath Naruto in a legs-up version of the missionary position with Naruto planting a lust-fueled kiss onto Konan's lips.

Konan comically rolled her eyes at how energetic he was as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and returned the kiss as Naruto once again slid into her and began to pump his member into her once more.

Konan began bucking her hips to meet Naruto's thrusts as they continued to make out. Konan slid her tongue into Naruto's mouth as Naruto slammed his cock into her pussy again and again.

Naruto and Konan continued their lust-fueled make out session that was only fueled by their own seemingly endless amount of stamina. Konan blushed and moaned into Naruto's mouth as Naruto continued to send his hips flying into her crotch.

The two lovers soon broke the kiss and Naruto took one of Konan's firm nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it. Meanwhile Konan began nibbling away at Naruto's neck attempting to leave a hickey on his neck.

Konan continued to grind her hips against Naruto's crotch as her walls were constantly rammed into by Naruto's length as it was repeatedly sent rocketing into her core. Konan continued to nibble away at Naruto's neck and eventually succeeding in leaving a blood-red hickey on his neck.

Konan locked her ankles around Naruto's neck as he continued to bury his cock into her pussy. Naruto felt himself coming to his release soon as Konan's walls tightened around her giving him all the more reason to slam his erection into her hot, tight inner caverns.

Soon the pair gritted their teeth as Konan's walls clamped down on him one final time allowing him to flood her womb with his seed.

Naruto pulled out of her one last time and pulled the sheets over their still-warm bodies. Konan wrapped her arms lovingly around Naruto and Naruto did the same to Konan.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun" said Konan.

"For what Konan-Chan?" asked Naruto?

"For loving me." answered Konan.

Naruto smiled at this and shared one last kiss with Konan before the two faded off to sleep into each other's arms.

* * *

Well that's the end of the second installment of my debut _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series. I honestly had more trouble writing this story than my last one. You may have noticed the wording in this story is slightly different than the wording in my last story. The reason for this is because out of respect for my friend Raptorcloak and all of his fans, I've had to tweak my writing style a bit so that Raptor's fans won't think that I'm trying to copy him. Anyway in case anyone was wondering about the song I used for this story the name of the song is _Wonderful Tonight _by Eric Clapton. Now the next time well see Konan will be in a three-way involving Naruto/Konan/Anko. Oh, and speaking of Anko, we'll be seeing her in one of the next two lemons I have planned. But my next lemon will feature Naruto and the hottest geek in all of Japanese anime Karin. Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

STAY LOOSE!


End file.
